Amante a la antigua
by Marai Solis
Summary: Por que simplemente el es asi!


_**Amante a la Antigua**_  
_POR__**: Sherez Chan **_

El sonido de la ducha llenaba por completo el departamento del joven doctor Darién Chiba. El aroma inconfundible de Aqua D' Gio, dando un viril su alrededor. De pronto los pasos en la habitación resonaron, así como el sonido de música de Jazz. En cuestión de minutos estaba en un traje negro completamente, con una camisa de seda azul clara, a juego con una corbata en tonos plateados y zapatos relucientes. Iba vestido como cualquier día, siempre impecable. Se vio al espejo que estaba a la entrada de la habitación. Se arreglo la corbata y sonrió a si mismo. Era un martes perfecto, comenzando una semana si bien podría llegar a caer en la monotonía sabia que ese día seria sumamente especial.

Tranquilamente se sentó en su confortable sillón a la espera que el toque de la cafetera le indicara que podría tomar su elixir de la energía. Leía las injusticias del mundo exterior, los rumores de que una escritora había sacado un nuevo libro que se encuadraba como un éxito hablando de sensualidad y erotismo, de que un cantante famoso haría una gira alrededor del mundo, que una artista había hecho una preciosa interpretación del himno, que una chica había ganado un concurso de disfraces por su creatividad y ahora seria imagen en compañías famosas. Tantas cosas que parecía que el mundo fuera un caos pero realmente solo era un día como cualquiera pero con un detalle especial.

El timbre firme de la cafetera lo hizo dejar a un lado su periódico y dirigirse a la alacena, que permanecía con orden, a tomar una tasa, todas las que tenia eran exactamente iguales, negras sin mas adornos o formas. Su vida perfecta a este punto caía en la monotonía. Pero después se ocuparía, viendo el reloj de pared noto que eran las 8 a. m. y su guardia comenzaría en menos de una hora. De prisa tomo el café y sin mas demora tomo la gabardina que lo acompañaba así como el portafolios negro de piel.

Bajo a paso normal las escaleras de su edificio. Saludando con una reverencia a una de sus vecinas, estudiante de la facultad en la que daba conferencias, y siempre salía para verlo pasar. Continúo su camino no sin antes checar que en su apartado de correo no hubiera nada importante. Con elegancia y porte de uno de esos caballeros que hacen suspirar en los libros llego al estacionamiento. No sin antes saludar otra vecina que curiosamente salía despampanantemente arreglada a esas horas de la mañana solo por el diario.

De inmediato introdujo la pequeña maleta a la cajuela del auto. Por la calle pasaban unas estudiantes de preparatoria. Darién dedico una sonrisa que hizo que el grupo de jóvenes soltaran un suspiro en coro. Siempre, intencional o no, lograba ese efecto en todas las mujeres. Pero el solo tenía ojos para una. La más hermosa mujer que podría existir, SU mujer.

_**Yo soy de esos amantes a la antigua  
que suelen todavía mandar flores  
de aquellos que en el pecho aun abrigan  
recuerdos de románticos amores**_

Ese día sorprendería a serena. Siempre lo hacia. Manejo con precaución y se detuvo en un alto para que pasara un grupo de niños, aun cuando el alto no estaba marcado. Acomodo su auto de tal forma que los autos no fueran peligro y en cuanto el último cruzo continúo su camino rumbo al hogar de su princesa.

Llego a las 9 en punto a su destino. Y tomo una rosa que tenia en un asiento. Salió del auto y vio como una joven que pasaba se sonrojaba al verlo. El simplemente sonrió, lo que logro que la joven llegara a tonalidades peligrosas de carmesí.

Se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre. Escuchando un "ya voy" de parte de su amada. Como siempre sabia bien que iría retrasada. Pero ese era parte del encanto que tanto amaba en ella. La amaba toda. Se acomodo el saco a la vez que escuchaba sonidos de Serena, seguramente peleando con Luna por algo.

Nunca cambiaria, y eso lo enamoraba mas y mas. Ella siempre seria esa niña juguetona y hermosa que tanto amaba. Sabía bien que a pesar de lo infantil que a veces llegaba a ser, ella había madurado a niveles insospechados. Y esa era la otra faceta que mas amaba de ella, pues, tomaba responsabilidades como madre de Rini, cuando esta los visitaba del futuro. Aun que para eso faltaba algo de tiempo no podía imaginar un futuro más perfecto.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando la dueña de hermosos ojos azules abría la puerta y se recargaba en el.

-Doy mi reino por saber vuestros pensamientos-dijo sonriendo juguetonamente

Darien la vio, esplendorosa como siempre, para el la única mujer del mundo. Con un sencillo vestido rosa y zapatos de tacón bajo, con su cabello suelto.

-Buenos día mi princesa, ¿Cómo dormiste?-dándole un beso en la mano. Y aun sin soltarla acercándolas a su pecho.

-Muy bien-sonrió pícaramente a la vez que le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios-aun que déjame decirte que anoche me secuestraron-dijo fingiendo ser una victima

-Así-dijo en fingiendo sorpresa-¿y quien se atrevió a llevarse a mi princesa?-dijo con un gesto de molestia a la vez que continuaba con el juego

-Tuxedo Mask…-dijo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos-¿y sabes lo que hizo?-

-No. ¿Qué te hizo ese maleante?-dijo atrayéndola de la cintura, continuando con el juego

-Se aprovecho de mi, me beso a sabiendas que mis besos son solo tuyos-susurro a su oído

-Así, pues tendré que remediar eso, debo mostrarle que eres mía-dijo besando con suavidad sus labios

Ella solo sonrió. A Darien esa sonrisa lo mataba. Esos ojos reflejando alegría bastaban para que con un si de sus labios, el la robara y la llevase al fin del mundo. No evito la tentación y volvió a probar el néctar de sus labios. Cada beso mejoraba al anterior y era tan solo una muestra del próximo. Nunca eran iguales y siempre mejoraban.

-Te amo mi princesa-dijo aun jadeante-Te amo mas que a nada en el mundo-se separo levemente de ella permitiéndole volver a respirar

-Tu eres mi todo Darien, eres mi vida-dijo ella besando con mas ternura los labios de su amado

Darien acarició levemente a la vez que la guiaba al auto. Al llegar a el la beso con exigencia, aturdiéndola en esa sensual caricia que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Ya que había recuperado el aliento, aun sujetando a Serena sonrió pícaramente y con elegancia abrió la puerta del copiloto dejándola pasar. –Mi lady, suba a bordo- dijo mientras sostenía la puerta

-¿Amor a donde vamos?-pregunto curiosa mientras el le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad

-Usted mi bella princesa no pregunte-sonrió coquetamente a la vez que daba la vuelta para subir-solo recuerda que soy un caballero-

-Entonces mi buen caballero usted debe complacerme en lo que le pida-mientras veía como entraba al auto y se acomodaba-Y creo saber que es lo que deseo-susurro a su oído a la vez que mordisqueaba un poco la zona

-Princesa o te comportas o...-no termino la frase por que unos delicados labios jugueteaban con los suyos

_**Yo soy aquel amante apasionado  
que aun usa fantasía en sus romances  
me gusta contemplar la madrugada  
soñando entre los brazos de su amada**_

-¿O que mi caballero?-dijo seductoramente

Darién no dijo mas y beso con pasión sus labios mientras que dejaba a Serena total y absolutamente rendida a sus encantos-Te comportaras mi amor ¿verdad?-dijo rosando sus labios sin besarlos.

Serena suspiro derrotada y se acomodo en el asiento asintiendo, contra Darién nadie podía, era simplemente perfecto. Así mientras el auto avanzaba por las calles de Tokio, Serena únicamente podía pensar en probar aquel sabor varonil de los labios de Darién.

-Princesa llegamos-dijo Darién bajando para abrir la puerta

-Darién ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijo observando a su alrededor. Se encontraban frente a una hermosa casa color blanco con unos preciosos rosales rojos. Una casa muy linda exteriormente y daba aires de ser muy confortable.

_**Yo simplemente soy de esa clase  
que ya no es muy comun en nuestros días  
**__**las cartas de amor, el beso en la mano  
muchas manchas de carmín  
entre las sombras del jardín.**_

Darién comenzó a besarla a la vez que la llevaba hacia la casa. Camino abrazándola y dándole a probar lo que ella tanto buscaba, el sabor de sus labios. Serena estaba tan perdida en el momento que no se dio cuenta cuanto, ni cuando fue que avanzaron tanto.

Al llegar a la entrada Darién se separo de ella. Y se inclino a cortar una rosa blanca de entre las rosas rojas. Darién se arrodillo y tomo las manos de Serena, tan pequeñas y delicadas que cabían perfectamente en una de sus manos.

-Serena Tsukino, yo Darién Chiba Te pido desde el fondo de mi corazón, con todo mi ser y toda la fuerza que la vida me de que me honres siendo mi esposa-Serena comenzaba a derramar un par de lagrimas-No por que te obligue el destino, no por que en un pasado te hayas unido a mi, ni por que en un futuro las cosas nos obliguen, sino por que sea tu deseo y voluntad, y por que me ames un poco de lo mucho que yo te amo-en ese momento Darién saco de entre los pétalos de aquella rosa un anillo-deseo con todo mi ser hacerte mía, mi esposa ante el mundo y el universo. Te deseo a ti entre mis brazos cada mañana y deseo que al hacerte feliz cada día mi alegría aumente. Y te juro que esa será mi única misión en la vida. TE AMO-

-Darien yo….-Serena se quedo en silencio pues las palabras no le salían de la boca. Tenia un gran nudo en el estomago y en la garganta

-Solo di aquellas palabras que de tu corazón nazcan mi princesa-dijo besando sus manos

-Te Amo-dijo serena al fin. Se inclino y rodeo el cuello de SU prometido con sus brazos a la vez que besaba los labios de Darién, que de un leve impulso la alzo para darle un par de vueltas por los aires. Al bajarla limpio las lagrimas de alegría que sus ojos desprendían.

Al fin puso aquel anillo junto al de promesa, aquel que le dio como muestra de su amor antes de partir hace algún tiempo. Aquel anillo que afianzo cualquier lazo que haya podido existir entre ellos. Y aquel ayudo a serena a recordar su promesa cuando su amor pasó por una de las pruebas más difíciles…Otro Amor.

-Te Amo tanto mi princesa-dijo abrazándola

-Darién puedo preguntar algo….-pidió con timidez y emoción mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su amado

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto con calidez

-¿Por que estamos en este lugar?

-La respuesta es que como estaba seguro de que me amabas te traje a nuestro nuevo hogar-

La cara de Serena se ilumino, vio una vez mas la fachada de esa casa, de SU casa y solo pudo atinar en besar a Darién pues sentía que la voz le fallaría.

_**Voy vestido igual que cualquiera  
y vivo con la vida de hoy  
pero es cierto que con frecuencia  
sufro por amor y a veces lloro por la ausencia  
porque soy de esos amantes a la antigua  
que suelen todavía mandar flores  
aunque yo sigo en este mundo  
con sus modas y modismos  
el amor es para mi siempre lo mismo  
el amor es para mi siempre lo mismo  
siempre lo mismo  
siempre lo mismo**_

De pronto Darien alzo en brazos a serena y entraron a la casa. La bajo en el recibidor, que aun que aun no estaba amueblado era bellísimo.

-Darien a donde vamos-pregunto sonriendo Serena

-Te llevo a recorrer tu nuevo castillo mi princesa-

Al entrar a la casa serena observo cientos de flores adornando la casa y recordó que hace mucho le preguntaron ¿Por qué Amaba a Darién?

Ahora sabia exactamente que responder…Amaba a Darién por que el era un amante a la antigua. Ya no se imaginaba la vida sin su amado el era el ser mas especial de este planeta. No por que fuera el rey de la tierra o por que fuera su prometido en el pasado o por que fuera a ser el padre de su hija… Lo amaba por que el era su vida… Por que el la complementaba y simplemente por que ¿Quién no amaría a Darién Chiba?...

.

.

.

.

Regresamos a FanFiction! Mil disculpas a todas aquellas y aquellos que me dieron por muerta! jajaja no andaba muerta.. andaba en mil cosas! Hace mas de un millon de años que no andaba por aqui... (de hecho si he estado al pendiente pero como lectora unicamente... T_T Perdon si no deje Comentarios pero juro que he leido la mayoria de los fics!) Pero pues bueno he aqui la primera historia que subo! AMANTE A LA ANTIGUA!

Espero que me apapachen en mi regreso... o me regañen... o lo que sea pero espero comentarios para saber que aun soy Bienvenida aqui!

Proximamente mas de Sherez Chan!


End file.
